Find and Seek
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: "Take heed: You do not find what you do not seek" -English Proverb; My first quote-shot and the first of many! Enjoy! :D


No internet

But has laptop! =D

Random one-shot time! XD

But it's not THAT random though.  
>I wrote a list of quotes that I thought were inspirational-worthy to write a story about,<br>And this will probably not be the only one =D

And since I can't access the internet,  
>I don't have access to that website that helps me out on my ornate diction.<p>

So I guess I'll just have to use simpler diction here =/  
>But not too simple that it's amateur-ish x)<p>

Let's call these stories "Quote-Shots" since they're inspired by quotes.

This shall be the first of many =D

Standard Dislaimer Applied.

Enjoy! :D

I do not own Naruto or its characters used in this story,  
>But I do own the story.<br>So back off copyright peoples!  
>I can own things too!<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Take heed: You do not find what you do not seek"<em> -English Proverb

"Sasuke!" Mikoto called to her son upstairs from the kitchen, "Sasuke hurry up up there! You're going to be late!"

Mikoto smiled as the tiny footsteps of her six year-old son grew loudly as it descended down the wooden stairs. He ran inside the kitchen to greet his mom, but not before stopping to catch his breath.

Mikoto placed her hands on her hips and pouted, "Sasuke," she started, "Didn't I tell you to set your alarm clock last night?" she reminded.

Sasuke looked up to his mother tiredly and pouted, "Yeah," he admitted.

"So why did you wake up late?" She asked.

Sasuke looked down in shame, "I forgot," he muttered.

Mikoto sighed and shook her head before chuckling and patting him on the head.

"Well c'mon now," she urged before handing him his lunchbox, "You're going to be late for your first day in the academy!"

Sasuke nodded before taking the lunchbox from his mother's hands, "Okay," he said before taking off to the front door, "Bye mom!"

"Bye sweetie!"

* * *

><p>"Oh man!" Sasuke panted as he turned his head from side to side, "Where is the academy?" he whined.<p>

He ran as much as his little feet could take him and gripped his lunchbox tightly on his tiny right hand. He continued to pant for breath and sweat trickled down nervously on the side of his round face.

Rows of tall wooden fences continued to confuse him as the tiny boy desperately tried to search for his destination. The fences grew taller and taller and little Sasuke found it harder and harder to see what they purposely hid.

Slam.

The little Uchiha groaned on the ground in pain while trying to figure out what was on his chest that's making it so hard for him to breathe. He winced in pain, remembering the impact, before looking up to see a petite little girl laying on his torso.

Her eyes were shut, and sweat trickled down her wide forehead. Her tiny arms applied unbelievable powerful pressure on his chest and the boy resisted to sneeze when her pink hair tickled his nose.

"What the?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

Seeing that he was still in the ground and that the girl was keeping him there, Sasuke frowned before shaking the girl's tiny shoulders.

"Hey!" he called, "Get off me!" he demanded.

The girl's eyes snapped open, realizing what she was doing, before bolting off of him. The red sleeved dress she was wearing was wrinkled up and covered in dust, but was nothing compared to what happened to the boy's blue shirt and white shorts.

"I-I'm sorry!" she waved her hands around, "I-I didn't m-mean to-!"

Sasuke looked up and blinked at the anxious stuttering girl, "Hn" he hummed before gracefully getting up on his feet. He jumped back when the girl yelled in response.

"P-please don't hurt me!" she pleaded before crouching down and thrusting her arms on her head for protection. Sasuke watched the scene happen and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I hurt you?" he asked.

Looking up at him in confusion, "Because I hurt you and made your clothes dirty." she hesitantly explained.

"I thought it was an accident."

"It was!"

"So why would I hurt you?" he asked again.

"I," she spaced out, "I don't know."

Sasuke scoffed before turning his head disapprovingly to the side, "Don't tell me people hurt you for no reason."

The girl blinked tearfully at the boy before looking down in shame, "They don't," she muttered.

After noticing her slightly cracking voice, he turned to her, "Then why are you saying it like that?" he asked.

Keeping her eyes on the ground, "I-it's nothing," she lied.

Sasuke knew she was, but decided not to keep insisting on it. She'd probably give him a lot of load about it if he did.

So instead, he changed the subject.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Looking back up to him,

"The academy," she answered.

Sasuke's eyes grew big, "Really?" he queried, "Me too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you know where it is?" she inquired.

He paused, then smiled sheepishly at the curious child.

"Umm," he hummed, "Actually, I've been trying to find it since this morning."

Widening her eyes, "You couldn't find it either?" she questioned.

Scratching the back of his head, "No," he admitted.

Silence.

She blinked.

Opening her mouth,

"Let's find it together!" she cheerily suggested.

Now it was time for him to blink.

"Together?"

A tiny head nodded.

"Well,"

Holding two tiny hands behind her back, she blushed.

"If you want to."

This isn't the first time the great Sasuke Uchiha has seen a girl like this.

He's an adorable boy with an aura shrouded with arousing mystery. Even at such a young age, Sasuke Uchiha had already won the majority of the young female population.

But this girl was different. For some reason, she wasn't like the other girls he's met before. And that was enough for him to-

"Okay," he nodded.

The pink-haired girl beamed before grabbing his hand and dragging him to unknown paths.

He ran and chased for his breath as his tiny feet trampled through those unknown paths. Sasuke sighed, it was just like what he was doing this morning.

But this time, a hand was ahead of him and another holding it was behind the girl running not so different as he is right now. Her mouth was opened to take in as much air as she could get and beads of sweat flew out the sides of her round white face.

"C'mon let's look for it!" he heard her cheer, "We might make it in time!"

She flashed him a smile with her fluorescent green eyes and he felt hot blood rush to his cheeks. Her grip on his hand tightened as she continued to drag him to places he has never seen before.

His heart beat fastened, and he knew it wasn't just because he was running out of breath.

His hand returned her grip and he lowered his head, trying to cool his burning cheeks. He didn't even care if he found the academy and if he was going to be on time or not.

He just wished she'd slow down so he could hold her hand a little longer.

* * *

><p>Like?<br>I hope so O.O  
>Thank you for reading,<br>And please tell me what you think =)


End file.
